masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat (Mass Effect: Infiltrator)
Mass Effect: Infiltrator is a third-person shooter where the player incarnates an Infiltrator Cerberus Operative with a specific arsenal and a variety of biotics and tech powers. Due to its specific support, iOS and Android OS devices, the control of the protagonists are only designed for touch screen commands. the player has the ability to pause the action in order to give commands to his protagonist. The weapons or powers selection, the movement and the aiming are specifically designed for those touch-screen device. Combat controls Mass Effect: Infiltrator controls Every control of the game are specifically designed for those touch-screen device. The screen is virtually splited in two zones. Each of those zone is devoted to a specific control mechanism. In addition, the central screen is use to launch the aiming mode. *'Left side' : The left side of the screen is used for every deplacement features such as movement, cover mechanism ans some abilities. *'Right side' : The right side of the screen is used for your vision on the space, the direction of your movement and to adjust your aim when in aim mode. *'Aiming' : When using a weapon or a power you can select an annemy in order to target him everywhere on the screen. HUD Screen The Heads Up Display, or HUD, shows all the vital information needed during combat. The HUD shows the targeting reticule when you are in aiming mode, which gun you are using, the heat generation of your weapon, the cooldown of Cloak power and wich "quick power" is equipped. If an enemy is within a certain range and in Protagonist's present field of vision, a special blue reticule will appear telling you the type of enemy and indicating the relative strength of this enemy's health, armor, and shields or barrier (if any of these apply). This blue reticle will also tell you that the ennemy is in the range of the equipped weapon. When using the power wheels, the game speed will drasticlly reduce for a while in order to select the ennemies you want to target. The blue reticle will tell you wich ennemies are vulnerable and in the range of your power. When an ennemy is selected as a target for a biotic power, his reticle will become green. Unlike other Mass Effect's game, the HUD of Mass Effect: Infiltrator do not display the health and shield status of the protagonist. Powers and weapons wheel The HUD displays two wheels on the left and right top of the screen in order to select and use your wepaons and biotic powers : *'Powers wheel' : The left top side of the screen shows the powers wheel used to select the power you want to use. You have to tap on the icon and then select a power in order to launch it. After the selection and if ennemies are targetable, the game will freeze for a while to select the targets for the selected power. *'Weapons wheel' : The right top side of the screen shows the weapons wheel used to select the weapon you want to use. You have to tap on the icon and then select a weapon in order to equip it. After firing a weapon, the icon will show you the heat generation of the equipped weapon. In addition to those wheels, the inferior right border of the screen shows you the icon of the Cloak power and allow the player to use it quick by taping on the icon. After the use of the abilitie, the button will show the cooldown remaining for the next use of Cloak. Equipment, Abilities and Powers Melee Combat Melee combat is a part of the combat gameplay of Mass Effect: Infiltrator. When the protagonist is too close, the blue reticle of the ennemies will become red and he won't be able to use his weapons anymore but will use his melee abilities instead. Melee kills will also improve your Combat Analysis (Mass Effect: Infiltrator)#ranking|style points]]. In addition, one ability can be consider as related to melee combat. There is then four melee abilities who can be upgraded for more strenght and dammage via the Store in exchange of Credits : *Punch : While the reticle is red, you can tap on the ennemy and the protagonist will punch him with an uppercut throwing him on his feet. *Push : While the reticle is red and when the protagonist is in cover, you can tap on the ennemy and you will push the ennemy out of cover with your fist rending him helpless for your next shots. *Charge : While sprinting, swipe up on the right of the screen to launch the charge and send your ennemy on their feet. *Slide : While sprinting, swipe down on the right of the screen to to speed below enemy fire to knock them out their legs (or to enter in cover). Weapons In Mass Effect, the protagonist possess four weapons type and can easily switch between them. Each Weapon has five differents level of effectiveness and can be upgraded via the Store in exchange of Credits. Weapons are always more effective when shooted in the head of on the weakspots of the ennemies. The range of the weapons is shown by the blue reticle on the ennemies when you approach them. During the Bonus Mission, you can only equip assault and shotgun weapon who cannot be upgradedin the Store. Heat Mechanics The weapons of Mass Effect: Infiltrator have no ammo capacity system but a heat generation mecahnism instead (such as in Mass Effect). Heat builds up while firing a weapon due to increased friction that will eventually cause the weapon to overheat. When overheated, a weapon will not fire, requiring a cooldown period before it can be used again. This leaves the player vulnerable. If your weapon is overheat, you can rapidly switch your weapon in order to keep firing at your targets. Weapons will produce a amount of heat and have a maximum level of heat before overheating. Each weapon possess a dispersion rate. Heat is dispersed at a constant rate and if this rate is overcome while firing the weapon, then heat will build until either the player stops firing or the weapon overheats. In the event that a weapon overheats, the weapon will be unable to fire again until it has completely cooled down (except for the M-333 Particle Beam). The player can monitor the heat level of their current weapon from the icon of the weapon wheel located on the right top side of the HUD. Style In order to achieve a better final ranking on Combat Analysis screen displayed at the end of each Checkpoints, you will have to earn style points in two different ways : *When an ennemy is killed by a weapon, the game will slow down for a short time and you will be able to rapidly switch target to increase your style points without changing the weapon. *Switching your weapon after each kill will allow you to increase your style points. However, only the "kill weapon" who did the last hit will be taken into account. Then, if most of your dammage on a larger ennemy are done with the sniper but that you finish the ennemy with your assault rifle, the game will consider that the assault rifle have made the kill and you will earn no additionnal point if your previous ennemy was kill by the assault rifle even if you made a swicth in between. If you kill an ennemy with a biotic power or a melee abilities, your will also improve your style points. Aiming *'Tap To Aim' : The Tap To Aim Mode is a semi-automatic aiming mechanism. While running or in cover, tap on an ennemy to aim him near his head. Swipe the right side of the screen to adjust your visor. Tap once on the left side of the screen to stop aiming and to go back in cover if you were before aiming. *'Aim Mode' : The Aim Mode is a manual aiming mechanism. Tap out the right side of the screen to enter Aim Mode, and on the left to exit. When aiming, tap on the right to fire, double-tap and hold to auto-fire. While in cover, tap on the left to exit cover. You will still need to tap ennemies (such as the previous mechanism) to use the sniper rifle. Cover Health, Armour, Shields and Barriers See also *Equipment (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) *Abilities (Mass Effect: Infiltrator)